


You Whore

by lost_stickie_note



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: #stickieallover, AO3 needs more Zhangjun smut, Birthday Sex, Choking Kink, Dirty Talk, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, We all deserve more 95, Zhangjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/lost_stickie_note
Summary: Zhangjing is upset after seeing Yanjun's birthday meet....I really didn't have a better title. And I'm pretty sure the title accurately reflects the story.Pretty much PWP (porn without plot).#AO3needsmoreZhangjunsmut #Wealldeservemore95 #stickieallover





	You Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Smut warning. #AO3needsmoreZhangjunsmut
> 
> Fuck it, releasing this to the world. :) Enjoy! Apologies in advance for any mistakes. Leave me comments....or criticisms. Or just screaming is acceptable too. :D I still can't believe I wrote this. Ho hum.
> 
> Shameless promotion of all my other works?
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta-reader, you know who you are. :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote) for updates, randomness, etc. or to scream at me about 9% :o DMs always open.

“You fucking whore.”

 

Zhangjing runs his fingers over the mark on his boyfriend’s ass fondly, the flushed pink a sharp contrast to the surrounding pale skin. Yanjun whimpers when he brings his hand down over his ass another time, the hard smack making a resounding echo in their room as the other boy squirmed in his lap, bent over, his ass slightly raised up in the air. The whimpers turn into a moan as he spreads open Yanjun’s ass cheeks, lightly blowing on the other boy’s puckered opening. But a whine of disappointment escapes when Zhangjing doesn’t go any further, choosing to spank the other boy again instead, eliciting more whimpers from his boyfriend, the mark reddening further.

 

“Did you think I wasn’t watching your birthday event?” Zhangjing slicks his thumb with spit, pressing against Yanjun’s asshole, just enough contact to make the other boy gasp. “Did you think I wasn’t going to see your shameless performance?”

 

Zhangjing smiles to himself as Yanjun begins to mewl with pleasure as he rubs his thumb in circles over the other boy’s opening. “What were you thinking when you were rolling your hips on stage?” His voice drops down into a loving whisper, slipping his index finger into the other boy lazily till the first knuckle. “Did you think about how you like to ride my thighs, rutting against me until you’re so sensitive that I can make you come with a few strokes?” A moan as Zhangjing spanks Yanjun again, sliding his finger in further, moving in and out in a slow rhythm. “And this outfit?” Zhangjing grabs the ends of the material around the other boy’s neck, tugging sharply, mimicking Yanjun’s move during the fanmeet, hearing his boyfriend’s moans dissolve into pants. “Were you imagining me as the one tugging on it, making you moan as I fuck you from behind until you’re begging to come?”

 

“Or…” Yanjun lets out a strangled cry of protest as Zhangjing gives another tug to punctuate his next words. “Were you just being a whore on stage because you like it when people watch?”

 

Zhangjing smirks watching his boyfriend quivering in his lap, the flush of red at the base of Yanjun’s neck, the other boy’s face in the bed sheets, the muffled groans as Zhangjing started to finger him. And Yanjun is trying his best to be quiet, to keep down the volume so the rest of the group in the surrounding rooms won’t hear. _Not that they don’t already know anyways._ Zhengting had made the joke once that Zhangjing must have gotten a lot of action the night before, and everyone had gone deathly quiet when Zhangjing had answered, “It wasn’t me.” At the same time, Yanjun had turned bright red. It was NongNong that had finally responded, somewhat jokingly, “I didn’t know your voice went _that_ high, Yanjun.”

 

But ever since then, Yanjun had become more self-conscious about the noises he made, and Zhangjing now greatly enjoys teasing the other boy until he finally can’t take it anymore, his pleasure a resounding echo off the walls of their room. And, well, if it makes Yanjun embarrassed the next morning at breakfast, then even better. There is just something about watching the red creep into the younger boy’s cheeks that makes Zhangjing want to take him to bed and make him beg. _Is this what being a sadist means?_ “Zhangjing, ah, ah, ah, plea-”

 

He turns his gaze back to the younger boy, momentarily forgetting that he has been pumping his finger in and out of the other boy’s ass, absentmindedly picking up the pace, Yanjun squirming in his lap. The drawn-out sigh of relief pleases him as he removes his finger, curling slightly and causing a popping sound. And Yanjun whimpers when Zhangjing spanks him yet again. _Oh, his ass is starting to get a bit red now._ An urge to plant kisses over the handprint. “Did you think about your boyfriend, sitting at home, watching you perform like that in front of other people?”

 

Zhangjing laughs when Yanjun lets out a whine, his voice dropping down into a low whisper. “Or maybe you knew your boyfriend would get angry seeing you acting like a whore and then punish you.”

 

“Zhangji-“ His name comes out in a long drawn-out pant from Yanjun’s lips, the younger boy’s tongue darting out quickly to wet the dryness. “Please?” And Zhangjing catches his breath, pressing his fingertips up against Yanjun’s lips, moaning when the younger boy sucks eagerly, the tip of his tongue drawing small circles, Yanjun’s mouth sloppily wetting his fingers in anticipation. Zhangjing takes his fingers away, and the younger boy tilts his head to the side to look at him with desperation.

 

“Plea-“ Yanjun’s words are cut off by a gasp as Zhangjing spreads the younger boy’s cheeks again, pressing his spit slicked fingers against Yanjun’s opening.

 

“Is that it?” He feels the arousal tightening in his groin as Yanjun squirms and dissolves into high-pitched whining after another spank. “Did you think about coming home and being punished by me?” Zhangjing squeezes the younger boy’s ass, his thumb brushing over the reddened skin appreciatively. His voice drops into a teasing taunt. “I know you like being punished.” A pause. “Kind of defeats the point though, doesn’t it?”

 

Zhangjing lets out a sigh of fake disappointment. “So I think we’re going to try something different tonight.” He taps on the younger boy’s back, motioning for him to get up. “On all fours, Yanjun.” The other boy already looks a bit dazed, his eyes blinking owlishly at Zhangjing when he moves on to the bed into position.

 

“What are we doing, Zhangjing?”

 

“You don’t get to ask questions.”

 

And the younger boy is peering at him, trying to get a glimpse of what he’s doing by looking over his shoulder. But Zhangjing pays him no heed, except to press a kiss against Yanjun’s ass where the handprint is, swiping his tongue over the skin lovingly, a quick apology for perhaps bringing his hand down a bit harder than usual.

 

Lube, check. Vibrator, check.

 

The younger boy obediently lifts up his legs, one at a time, so that Zhangjing can pull off his pants fully. “Yanjun, take off your top too?” He pants a little imagining the younger boy. “But leave the black tie around your neck.” Yanjun follows his instructions, and Zhangjing feels himself hardening as he watches the younger boy stick his ass up expectantly, the curve of his back a beautiful line as he balances on his forearms, his knees digging into their bed.

 

A view of his boyfriend from behind, his legs spread apart.

 

Zhangjing drags over a chair before squeezing a generous amount of lube over his fingers, spreading it over Yanjun’s opening, the cold feeling making the younger boy hiss in surprise. “You never answered my question, Yanjun. Were you thinking about coming home and getting punished like the whore you are?”

 

He can hear the hesitancy in Yanjun’s voice. “N-n-no. I was just thinking about p-p-performing for my f-fans.”

 

“Really?”

 

Yanjun looks back at him, pouting. _How adorable._ “Yes, really, Zhangjing.”

 

A dangerous lilt comes into his voice, and Zhangjing narrows his eyes. “So, what you’re saying is that you didn’t consider my feelings.”

 

“N-no. Z-zhangjin-“

 

“So you didn’t think about me at all while acting like a whore for other people.”

 

“T-that’s not what-“

 

And the younger boy’s tone is getting more and more panicked as Zhangjing’s voice hardens, getting softer and more clipped.

 

“You didn’t stop to think that _maybe_ Zhangjing won’t be happy about his boyfriend making his choking kink so _obvious_ in public.”

 

Yanjun lets out a cry of pleasure as Zhangjing pulls on both ends, his head coming back, mouth open in a pant, breathing heavily. And he feels the pleasure shoot to his cock as he admires Yanjun’s neck, the motion of the younger boy swallowing. It’s a movement that Zhangjing especially loves feeling underneath his fingers, stroking the sensitive spot on the younger boy’s neck as Yanjun swallows eagerly when he blows Zhangjing on his knees.

_Fuck, I want him._

“Clearly, you didn’t stop to think about my feelings.”

 

Yanjun lets out a strangled cry as he slides the vibrator in without warning, still straining against the piece of fabric around his neck. But Zhangjing has teased the younger boy enough already, and he watches as the plastic toy goes in easily all the way to the base.

 

“So I think that means I should get to take care of my needs first.”

 

He switches the setting on the vibrator to low, eliciting moans from the younger boy that make his pants feel all too tight. And Zhangjing lets out a sigh of relief as he shimmies out of his bottoms, the pressure on his cock relieved, before plopping down in the chair. It isn’t until he starts panting lightly a few minutes later, his hand stroking his cock slowly while staring at the view of his boyfriend, that Yanjun finally realizes that Zhangjing is not touching him. The younger boy looks back at him, realization dawning.

 

The desperation in Yanjun’s voice turns him on. “Zhangjing, ah.” Light panting that makes the arousal curl in him. “Are you not…” Whimpers of neediness mixed with disappointment because the younger boy already knows the answer. “B-but why? Z-z-zhangjing…” And Zhangjing can tell the other boy is on the verge of tears, too panicked to string together a proper sentence. “B-but it’s my b-birthday.”

 

“I know.” He pauses. “And I promised to fuck you for your birthday, but there are still three hours in the day, so I guess we have time.”

 

The outrage from Yanjun makes him laugh.

 

“And you deserve to be punished for being a whore.”

 

Yanjun sputters, not able to respond, the blush rising up from his necks, painting his cheeks. “I-I’m not a whore.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“Stop denying it.” Zhangjing lazily strokes himself, closing his eyes briefly to enjoy the pleasure coursing through him. “The more you lie about it, the longer you get punished.”

 

That shuts Yanjun up.

 

_Yanjun looks perfect like this._

Zhangjing can feel himself panting harder now, getting close as he watches the younger boy squirm in front of him, his thighs quivering from pleasure, the other boy rocking his hips back and forth to find nonexistent friction, the toy set too low to be useful, just enough to tease him into a frenzy. “Z-zhangjing, p-please…”

 

The choked-up sob from the younger boy makes the groan rip through him as he closes his eyes, picturing himself filling Yanjun as his hand strokes his cock faster, his thumb running along the thick vein, imagining the tip of the younger boy’s tongue doing the action instead. And he’s so _tempted_ to give in to Yanjun’s whines when he sees the younger boy clenching, clearly frustrated. “Please what, Yanjun?” His voice is innocent, and the tone sets off another round of garbled pleading from the younger boy. “Do you want something, my little _whore_?”

 

Yanjun lets out an indignant cry, his body subconsciously jerking to raise his ass higher in the air upon hearing Zhangjing’s reverent tone.

 

“I wonder what all those people would think, all the ones you were acting like a whore for, if they knew just how much of a whore you are for me when we’re alone.” Zhangjing feels himself edging, and he slows his stroke, wanting to savor it. “Sticking your ass in the air, _begging_ for me to fuck you. Crying out with pleasure when I spank you, your asshole squeezing tight against my fingers. Spreading yourself out for me, giving me this pretty view from behind as I get myself off just watching you.”

 

Yanjun sobs. “P-please, don’t. F-fuck me Zhangjing, p-please.”

 

_I’m close._

His voice comes out hoarse, and Zhangjing clears his throat, his mouth dry. “Fuck yourself, my little whore.” Zhangjing can see the hesitation of the younger boy and he softens a bit. “Yanjun, baby, you can fuck yourself with the vibrator. But go slow.” Yanjun eagerly grabs at the toy, anxious to get started, his hand shaking and not able to grasp it the first time. Zhangjing hisses with anticipation when he sees the younger boy moving the toy slowly, his own hand stroking his cock faster as the moans fall from Yanjun’s mouth. And he groans, the arousal shooting to his head, as he watches the younger boy’s thighs visibly shaking from the effort of holding himself up, awkwardly propped on one forearm while his other hand moves the vibrator. In and out. _Close._ “Yes, baby, fuck yourself for me. Keep going, and I’ll reward you.”

 

Yanjun’s whimpers of need as he moves the vibrator in his ass.

 

The younger boy panting his name, half-broken words on his lips.

 

Yanjun shivering with arousal each time he fills himself and hits the right spot.

 

“Zhangjing, p-please let your little whore come.”

 

Zhangjing’s mouth parts, moaning Yanjun’s name, as he finishes in his hand unexpectedly, the younger boy’s words driving him over the edge. He swears at the amount of cum, quickly going over to the bed, kneeling, and thrusting his fingers in front of Yanjun’s face. “Lick.” The younger boy looks up at him, a startled expression on his face that quickly turns hopeful upon his next words. “Get rid of the vibrator.” Zhangjing lets out a guttural groan as Yanjun sucks on his fingers, cleaning his mess off, his eyes upturned to look at Zhangjing through his lashes. _Fuck, he knows that’s my weakness._ Zhangjing can feel himself starting to get hard again, the arousal tightening in his lower body. He reaches down to pull at the material around the younger boy’s neck, making Yanjun pant around his fingers, the younger boy’s tongue moving sloppily instead of the previous careful and seductive ministrations.

 

Yanjun moans as he brings his other hand up to cup the younger boy’s cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin. “Do you want to come?”

 

Yanjun nods desperately, a strangled sob the only sound he can make, and Zhangjing coos, using his thumb to wipe away the pinprick tears that have formed in the corner of the younger boy’s eyes. “I think you’ve been good today and deserve a treat. What do you think? Has my little whore learned his lesson?”

 

Zhangjing loosens his hold and removes his fingers so that Yanjun can speak, the younger boy’s voice sounding small and scratchy from disuse. “Yes.”

 

“What have we learned today?”

 

Yanjun whimpered response makes him fully hard. “That I’m your little whore.”

 

“And?”

 

“And I shouldn’t act like a whore for anyone else. Just you.”

 

Zhangjing presses a kiss to the younger boy’s forehead. “Good.” He motions at Yanjun to get ready, the younger boy letting out a cry of relief as Zhangjing moves behind him.

 

The slightest brush from his fingers sends a ripple of movement running through the younger boy’s body. “Z-zhangjing, ah, please, j-just…” And Yanjun is rocking his hips back against his touch desperately again, voice impatient now. “I-it’s been s-so long, and y-you p-promised.” Yanjun whines, and the pure neediness in the younger boy’s voice makes him soften.

 

Yanjun falls apart the instant Zhangjing’s tongue presses up against the younger boy’s puckered opening. And he swipes it over the rim, dipping in periodically, his nose pressed up against Yanjun’s skin. His hands keep the younger boy’s legs apart, the younger boy squirming too much, the instinct to close his legs from the onslaught of Zhangjing’s tongue. Zhangjing keeps his thumbs rubbing over the skin on Yanjun’s inner thighs, knowing the spot is sensitive. Nothing Yanjun is saying makes sense anymore, the words a tangled mess coming from the younger boy’s mouth, and all Zhangjing can hear is the desperation in the other boy’s voice.

 

The first two fingers slide in easily, and the sudden intrusion makes Yanjun gasp hard. And the younger boy is sucking his fingers in, his walls contracting and tight around his fingers. Zhangjing lazily strokes his own cock as he moves his fingers in and out of Yanjun, hooking upwards and drawing whimpers from the younger boy. After a few strokes, he adds a third finger, the tightness making Yanjun sob at first. But it isn’t long before the younger boy is a quivering mess, and Zhangjing groans feeling Yanjun tighten each time his fingers go in. “Y-Yanjun? Are you ready baby?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes.”

 

He always forgets just how warm Yanjun is until he’s buried deep in the other boy’s ass.

 

Yanjun cries out when he first begins to move, starting off slowly to let the younger boy adjust to his cock. _Fuck._ Zhangjing moans in appreciation as he feels Yanjun’s walls squeezing around his cock, the younger boy attempting to rock backwards impatiently. But Zhangjing holds him still, his hands gripping tightly around Yanjun’s hips. “Don’t move. You’re going to stay still and let me fuck you like the whore you are.”

 

The younger boy stills, and Zhangjing kisses Yanjun’s lower back before quickening his pace. “Who’s my little whore?”

 

“I am.”

 

Zhangjing grunts, thrusting in deeper, Yanjun clenching around his cock. “Say it properly.”

 

“I’m your little whore.”

 

“Again.”

 

Faster.

 

“I’m your little whore.”

 

“Again.”

 

Faster.

 

“I’m your little whore.”

 

Zhangjing thrusts in and out of the younger boy at a furious pace, the other boy repeating his sentence over and over again, half sobbing from the hard fucking. And Yanjun is pulsating against his throbbing cock, his walls sucking Zhangjing in, the contractions becoming more erratic as the younger boy gets closer. He struggles to hold Yanjun’s hips up high, the younger boy’s legs starting to give out from underneath him. And Yanjun cries out, all words forgotten, once Zhangjing finds the right spot, setting off another round of pleasure.

 

“I-I n-need…” Yanjun sobs. “So c-close.” The younger boy gasps when Zhangjing grabs his cock, and he feels Yanjun contracting around him hard after only a few strokes.

 

“You can come now.”

 

The command pushes Yanjun over the edge, and Zhangjing finishes a few instants later as he feels Yanjun’s orgasm, the younger boy squeezing his cock.

 

The two of them collapse in a messy heap on the bed, and Zhangjing kisses his boyfriend on the lips, open-mouthed and messy. The younger boy is still flushed from exertion, and Zhangjing admires the blush over Yanjun’s cheekbones, the younger boy’s heavy breathing, his chest rising and falling quickly. Yanjun’s lips are parted slightly, the beginnings of a question forming.

 

“What?”

 

_Only I get to see you like this._

 

“Oh, nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [Ask me anything! @loststickienote](https://curiouscat.me/loststickienote)


End file.
